


all the good girls go to hell

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged up Five, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, PWP, Vaginal Sex, mild Dom/Sub, mild bondage, porn without plot/plot what plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Vanya has something she wants to try.





	all the good girls go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'all the good girls go to hell,' by billie eilish cuz it gave me some dom Vanya vibes. this isn't super d/s but it's there! this was a lotta fun to write. (I picture Five as 30 here, therefore I picture Brendon Urie!) 
> 
> big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

“I want to try something,” Vanya says with an unfamiliar edge to her voice.

Five dogears the page in his book and sets it aside. “Alright?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

Five snorts. “What kind of question is that?”

Her eyes darken. “Do you trust me?” She asks again.

“Of course I do.” 

Vanya finally strides over to him and when she reaches out to stroke his chin, it feels like a reward. Her carefully trimmed nails and calloused fingertips scrape over his jaw. She taps the pad of her thumb against his bottom lip. “Come with me.”

She steps back and her hand falls to her side. Five stands slowly and lets Vanya guide him out of the sitting room and up the stairs. She doesn’t take his hand or—as she sometimes likes to do, take him by this tie. She simply walks with strong, sure steps and he follows at her heel obediently. 

They reach their room, something they built upon their return to the corrected timeline. They knocked out the wall connecting Five’s and Ben’s rooms and turned it into something of a master bedroom, and now they slip into it and Five locks the door behind them instinctively.

“Strip,” Vanya says, her voice soft but firm. 

Five raises an eyebrow and Vanya raises one right back at him. He stands up a little straighter and slowly unbuttons his dress shirt. He does so under Vanya’s watchful eye but can’t help a laugh when she makes a ‘hurry up’ gesture at him. 

He yanks his shirt over his head after loosening his tie and tosses them both in the direction of their hamper. He undoes his belt and lets it drop to his feet, and he hastily shoves his slacks and boxers down and steps out of them, kicking off his socks in the process. 

“Good,” Vanya says. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

Five doesn’t hesitate to obey. He climbs onto their lavish queen-sized bed and melts into the cushiony comforter. 

“Hands above your head.” 

Five does so and is only mildly surprised when Vanya pulls a length of silky fabric from her jeans pocket. She walks over to him and diligently ties him to the wooden headboard of their bed. When she leans back, Five tests the knots and nods. 

Vanya gives him a sweet, shy smile. Her hair falls into her face slightly as she ducks her head in that way that tells Five how happy she is. 

“You’re lovely,” he can’t help but tell her. 

“Shush,” she tells him. But she’s grinning. “This isn’t about me.”

“It’s always about you,” he insists. 

Vanya shakes her head and takes another step back. “I’ll be right back.” She slips into their attached bathroom and shuts the door behind her. 

Five relaxes into the bed with a long sigh. It’s actually quite nice. His arms aren’t straining and his nudity never bothers him. It’s freeing. He twists on the bed and relishes the feeling of the sheets against his bare legs. He’s half hard against his thigh and increasingly curious about what Vanya’s up to. 

He gets his answer when the bathroom door finally creaks open. He cranes his neck to look and his breathing catches almost painfully quick in his chest. 

Vanya’s in all black and the lingerie is beautifully stark on her pale skin. He can see her every mole and freckle; the birth and beauty marks stand out, especially as she gets closer. Her hair is down and brushing her shoulders in a flowing, wispy look. Five’s mouth is dry; he lets out a shuddering breath as he stares at her. 

Her breasts are cupped in an elegant bra: solid black along the bottom curve of her bust and on the straps hugging her shoulders. Lace hugs her ribs in a longline cut, thickly woven and painting patterns on her skin. The cups are cut low and he can almost see the tease of her areola, dusty pink, peeking out from the hem. 

A stark black garter belt clings to the cinched curve of her waist and Five traces the lines of the straps down to the solid black panties sitting low on her hips, then further still to the sheer black stockings perfectly hugging her legs. The stockings make her look taller, leaner, and Five lets his gaze rake down to her wiggling toes then back up to her ruddy, flushed cheeks.

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

“Shush,” she says again. She walks to the bed with her hips swaying, all the confidence in the world imbued to her very core. Five takes pride in watching her strut, knowing he’s at least partially responsible for it. Not all of it, but some of it; he likes knowing he helped Vanya become this even more stunning, beautiful, powerful version of herself. 

Five stiffens when she leans over the bed and reaches for his chin again, this time to shut his gaping mouth. 

By now, he’s fully erect and Vanya grins, strokes him once with her other hand, and says, “Good boy.” She strokes him slowly and carefully until his hips are jumping to meet her, chasing pleasure. “I’m going to ride you,” she tells him. Only a slight quiver to her voice. “I’m going to use you.”

Five groans lowly but shuts his mouth with a hasty  _ click _ when Vanya pins him with a hardened look. 

“I’m going to use you, and you’re only allowed to come when I say.” Her voice wavers more the longer she talks and Five, despite her earlier warnings to shush, can’t hold back. 

“Yes ma’am,” he says with only the smallest hint of cheek in his tone. 

Vanya rewards him with a grin and a hard pinch to the fatty part of his thigh. He winces and she soothes over the reddening skin with her thumb, gentle. Then, without warning, she climbs onto the bed, all grace in a compact package, and straddles his hips. She runs her hands over his hips and stomach and scrapes her nails to leave red welts in her wake. 

“Vanya,” he gasps when his cock drags over the inside of her thigh, so close to where, he can see now, her panties are crotchless and leave her exposed. 

“Shush,” she tells him sweetly. After a pause, she adds, “Toys don’t talk.”

Five groans again and throws his head back into the pillow. “Fuck,” he breathes, not even surprised when she pinches and twists at his nipple. His hips buck and she rides the force of it as she continues to torment his nipple. Five gasps for air and fights to keep words and wanton cries off his tongue as best he can. 

He has no doubt Vanya, for all her demure nature, could punish him thoroughly. 

He’ll save that for next time, he thinks. 

When both his nipples are red and abused, Vanya falls forward. Five’s hiss as his chest scrapes against the lace of her bra is lost in a frenzied kiss. She bites at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth with abandon. She holds him just under the jaw and keeps him still as she kisses him hard and fast and pulls away panting for air. 

“Good,” she murmurs, licking her lips. She leans back and leaves him wanting—but not for long. She reaches between their bodies for his cock and strokes him once, twice, then holds him stiff so she can sink down onto him. 

Five’s whole body becomes one single line of tension as he’s suddenly yet slowly encased in wet, tight heat. Vanya braces her hands low on his stomach as she takes him in. Her cheeks are bright pink now and her mouth is open in a wordless moan. Five wants to thrust up; he wants to tear out of the silk cloth binding him and roll them over; he wants to plow into her open, wanting body and make her scream.

He stays still as stone as she takes him in to the hilt and lets out a long sigh. She looks up at him from under her hair, biting her lip. 

“You feel so good,” she tells him. He’s not sure if it’s a simple observation or a slight break in her character but a rush of pride fills him. He bucks his hips up once and it startles a choked off moan from Vanya. “Bad,” she gasps even as her hips finally start to move, clenching tight and perfect around him. Her nails bite into the slight baby fat around his stomach and she almost seems to use the grip like a reign, riding him faster and faster.

Five buries his face and his next groan against his arm, still raised above his head. He’s overwhelmed with the pleasure suddenly, and closing his eyes is the only stop he has to the onslaught that is Vanya. 

“No,” she growls. Her grip is harder than it’s ever been as she holds the pointed tip of his chin and forces him to look at her. “No looking away.”

“Yes ma’am,” he gasps. All earlier traces of snark are gone. 

“Now thrust,” she says as she clenches around him.

Five shudders and obeys. He plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up. It’s awkward for a moment and he’s worried Vanya will topple right out of his lap without his hands to hold her steady.

She proves him wrong when her knees dig into his hips and keep her perched easily. She drops down to meet his every thrust and his cock hits deep inside her, pushing a moan from her mouth each and every time. She reaches one arm back and holds onto his knee for leverage. 

True to her word, she rides him like he’s nothing more than something hard to fill her up. She doesn’t focus on his pleasure; she doesn’t even speak to him. She tilts her head back and moans, gasps, whines. She shouts all her pleasure to the ceiling and Five watches her throat work as she swallows, watches her chest heave as she breathes. 

She finally moves her hand off his stomach and reaches between her legs. It obscures the perfect sight of his cock plunging inside her but her pitchy cries and tighter cunt are worth it. She moves two fingers in tight, quick circles over her clit and finally her thrusts start to falter. 

Five’s don’t though. He’s painfully hard and wants to come so badly—but something about pleasing Vanya and  _ only _ Vanya makes it almost easy to keep his own orgasm at bay. He keeps up his rapid, unrelenting pace and listens to the symphony of her cries increase. 

“Oh,” she gasps.  _ “Oh, oh, oh,” _ again and again like a precious mantra. “Five, fuck,  _ Five!” _

Five swallows his own moan as Vanya ducks her head and finally meets his gaze. Her eyes flutter shut as she starts to come. Her cunt tightens rhythmically around his cock and distantly, Five thinks he hears a window shatter. He’s so close to coming and running through equations in his head will only work for so long. 

All through her orgasm, Vanya’s hips never stop. The rhythm turns uneven and wonky but it never stops, even when she’s wincing from oversensitivity.

“Come,” she gasps as she takes her hand off her clit and braces both palms on his chest again. “Come inside me, Five, please.”

Five grunts. He fights against his bindings as he chases his orgasm; it doesn’t take much. Her body is still milking him for all he’s worth and he comes swiftly, with a moan that surely echoes through the rest of the house. He slams his hips up once more into Vanya and loses himself in the feeling of his cock pulsing and spilling his load deep inside her.

“Ah!” Vanya whimpers and her body tightens again. It’s weaker, gentler, and she’s still coming a second time as she leans down and pillows herself on his chest. As things settle, Five’s aware of the scent of sex and sweat in the air. He tastes it like an animal scenting territory and swallows the familiarity of them. 

“So,” he says, surprised by how wrecked his voice sounds. Vanya looks up and lazily unties his wrists, sweetly rubbing the faintly reddened skin. “What brought that on?”

Vanya shrugs as she tosses the silk binding away. She sits up long enough to take off her bra and unhook the garter belt from her waist and unclip it from the stockings. All the while, she never lets his softening cock slip from her and makes no move to remove her panties or stockings. 

“Just something I wanted to try,” she tells him as she lays back down. She tucks her face against his neck and mouths at the sweat gathering in the hollow where neck meets shoulder. “You look good, tied up,” she says softly.

“I bet you’d look better,” Five replies on instinct. Around him, almost enough to get him hard again, Vanya tightens and she shivers. 

“Next time,” she says. 

Five grins. “I’ll hold you to that.” He winds his arms around her. 

“I’m expecting you to.” 


End file.
